


untitled

by csichick_2



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-12
Updated: 2009-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt: "Angel, Angel/Lindsey, "Angel, the chaps are NOT a turn on.""</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

"What the hell are you wearing?" Lindsey asks incredulously. He was starting to regret having ever granted the vampire access into his apartment. Angel would appear at all hours of the night - and on the rare occasion during the day - something the lawyer will probably never get used to. Tonight, however, takes the cake. Instead of his usual black, the vampire had shown up wearing that.

"They're chaps, Lindsey," Angel responds. "You're from cowboy country, I figured you'd know what they are."

"I know what they are. I guess the better question is why are you wearing them?"

"I figured you must be tired of wearing a suit every day. Might want a little taste of home."

"That's very, um, sweet of you. I guess. But Angel, the chaps are NOT a turn on."


End file.
